


Teaching the Darkin Archer a Lesson.

by Jyunsung



Series: League of Legends - Varus [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cliffhangers, Kei - Freeform, Multi, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Procrastination at its finest, Valmar, Varus bottoms, Varus gets a blowjob from Kei, Varus is hardcore screwed, Varus takes Kai in the ass, Varus trio, and is milked after that, becaue im a bad person, both of the above tags are to varus obviously, some sentimental shit at the start, tags are really hard, why do I do this to Varus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jyunsung/pseuds/Jyunsung
Summary: Varus goes on a killing spree just to spite Valmar and Kai, so they decide he needs to be taught a lesson.Alternatively, Varus bottoms for the first time in forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this little work.

The mind is a terrible place indeed, especially if you are Varus. His real body is tied to a chair firmly through small windows of Valmar's control, so that he'll have to resort to the two of them for entertainment. One thing Valmar learnt during his time trapped inside of Varus is that the Darkin needs entertainment, be it killing, or books, or sex even. So he exploits that as a mean to punish Varus' actions earlier. Valmar distinctly remembers Varus' glee as he watched him and his heartlight beg the Darkin to spare at least the children from a Noxian village they, or rather Varus, attacked. He remembers the fury pulsing from Kai before he knocked Varus' mind self out, giving him and Valmar control for a while. He used that chance to tie his body to a chair with the help of a very confused but obliging passerby who took one look at Varus' bow and decided his life was worth more than curiosity. 

If Valmar concentrates, he can see the dim edges of a room within Varus' mind. He looks at Kai, meeting his gaze, and despite this being the thousandth time they saw each other's bodies in the state they were before they plunged into the well, Valmar sees tears bubbling in Kai's eyes, and he can feel hot liquid burning his own irises. They embrace each other, Valmar trembling with longing and regret, Kai still with forgiveness. Valmar can feel Kai's hands, calloused from the swords he wielded, on his back, seeming to radiate a calming warmth as Kai embraces him. 

"It's okay, Soullight. It's not your fault." Kai hushes Valmar, pulling back to cup the archer human's face in his hands. Their foreheads meet, Kai's eyes meeting Valmar's own and he's reminded of why he called Kai his Heartlight. "You can have me later. For now, let's deal with this demon, okay, Soullight?" 

As if on cue, Varus juts into their conversation. "Not sure if you've noticed but I exist yet, lovebirds." He smirks, enjoying Valmar's glare. 

"If you don't shut up, Varus, you'll regret it."

"Oh yes, as if there's anything worse than being trapped in my mind with you two because you deprived me of my outside world entertainment. Am I going to get the delight of watching you suck each other off?" 

Valmar twitches, and Kai presses a kiss to his cheek. Instantly, Valmar softens. Kai stands, motioning for Valmar to come with him. Intelligence gleams in his Heartlight's eyes and Valmar knows Kai had a plan forming in his mind already. 

-

Resentment wells in Varus' mind. He watches Kai pace around him after sharing a fleeting look with Valmar - no doubt collaboratively planning his demise. Despite his resentment, the Darkin can't help but feel curiousity rise. Ropes bite at Varus' skin as he strains to look at Kai, pacing around him. In front of him Valmar kneels, and reaches to lift a lock of hair from his face, brushing his muscled stomach in the process. No doubt that was on purpose, because his sharp ears pick up the trip in Valmar's breathing. The human picks up a lock of his ivory hair, and tugs sharply on it, causing a bolt of pain that dances to his groin. He bites back a moan, feigning it to be a cough, but he can tell the humans aren't fooled. After all, they've spent years trapped in the same body, and they are adult males after all, so they've grown accustomised to each other's turn-ons. A smirk tugs at Valmar's lips, and he pulls again. A gasp slips from Varus' lips, and he forces eye contact with anywhere but the kneeling man in front of him. Vividly he senses fingers at his scalp - Kai's no doubt, and he curses out loud, practically feeling the smugness rolling off Valmar. A sharp tug at his neck causes Varus' head to loll to the side, a moan ripping from his throat. 

"So, Varus," Valmar purrs. "Let's talk."

"Abo - oh, fuck, more, Kai - ut what?" Varus forces himself to half heartedly glare at Valmar. That cursed bastard was grinning, and no doubt Kai was too. 

"About what you did earlier today. About the people you fucking killed." Anger flashes in Valmar's eyes and Varus grins despite his state. A position to exploit. 

"They deserved to die." He simply states, trying to push the boundaries. 

"Is that so, Varus?" Varus hardly notices Valmar's hand inching towards his legs, blind in childish glee. That is, until pleasure shoots up his spine, caused by the friction against his growing erection. Varus instinctively rocks his hips upwards, only to be met with air. Disappointment engulfs him, but he barely has time to think before Kai grabs a literal fistful of his hair and yanks, hard. His shoulders jerk upwards in ecstasy, his head tilting. Slowly he recovers, panting. "Tell me, Varus, did they deserve to die?" 

He can't give up that easily. "Yes.." Varus breathes out. Valmar frowns and stands, and he feels his hair settling back at his neck as Kai stands to. "Well then, there's nothing else for us to do." Their bodies glimmer and start to fade, and desperation claws at Varus, his dick making its need known. "Wait..." Varus whispers out, and the humans flicked back into existence, looking expectedly at him. He swallow his pride for his urgent need of relief. "They, they didn't de... serve to, die" He spits. Kai grins, a mirrored look on Valmar's face. 

"Is that so, Varus?" 

"Yes..." Kai stares at Varus expectantly. Horror grips his heart as he remembers one of Kai's kinks. Was it really worth some relief? "Hurry, I'm waiting, boy." Kai teases, strolling over and taking his place on Varus' lap elegantly. Varus' wide eyes meet Kai's and he curses the human as Kai shifts a leg just that little bit closer to his erection. So close, yet so far. As if to push him over the edge, Varus feels Valmar tug on his hair, gently enough to cause sensation but not hard enough to provide pleasure. "Fuck you both to the moon and back." He murmurs, then pushes his pride off a cliff. 

_"Please, Daddy, please fuck me.. ~" ___

__Varus can't believe he just said that. He hangs his head in shame, a blush dusting his cheeks. But Kai's satisfied, and lets out a laugh. "As you wish." He replies, and his fingers dance around Varus' cock. Eagerly the corruption seeps away, and his full length bounces into place. Its not like either of them haven't seen it before. It looked nearly like a human's dick, but the underside was sparsely ribbed. Kai blew teasingly onto the sensitive skin of Varus' crotch, and the Darkin bucked his hips up sharply, eager for any contact. "Now now,be a good boy, or you'll be punished." Varus' breath hitched, and he rolled his head back, gasping. Kai hummed, smirking, before tentatively licking the Darkin's throbbing cock, causing Varus to moan in delight, gasping for air. Kai's slick tongue skillfully worked up and down the length, flicking the tip before warm wetness engulfed the whole of his length, causing him to howl at the contact, the muscles in Kai's mouth squeezing and relaxing to firmly rub his cock up and down, sending jolts of pleasure throughout his body. Fingers grazed his balls, then grasping and rubbing them, working at the skin at the base of his cock. A few times, Varus felt the tip of his dick press against the back of Kai's throat, causing the human to choke, but he continued nevertheless. Because of the buildup leading to him even getting the first touch, Varus was already brimming with ecstasy, his hips bucking up to meet with Kai's mouth as the he sucked with wonderful skill._ _

__"Oh, fuck, Kai, fuck fuck fuck, I'm gonna cum!" He growled as a warning before an alarmingly large amount of hot liquid squirted into Kai's mouth. Kai merely looked surprised and covered his mouth, looking up to meet Varus' gaze and the Darkin swore his cock was throbbing again. He couldn't help it, Kai was beautiful like this, strands of dark hair falling in front of his hooded eyes, a dark blush dusting is cheeks, fingers fanned out and covering his mouth as a little drop of pale white liquid dripped from his rosy lips. A whine escaped Kai's throat before his adam’s apple bobbed, and he opened his mouth to show not a trace of Varus’ cum. Kai panted, lips curving upward in a smile. “Did I do good?”_ _

__“You better say he did excellent.” Valmar warned jokingly. Varus could only nod. Wiping his mouth, Kai stood with the help of Valmar. They shared a look that Varus did not like at all, and dread settled in his stomach as a metal cylinder attached to a larger clear container through a tube appeared from the mist at the edges of the room. “You have.. To be kidding me.. “ Varus’ eyes widen and he starts trying to wriggle out of his constraints as the device comes closer._ _

__“I'm not kidding you.” Valmar smiles devilishly as he holds Varus’s legs down with his knee while tightly buckling his thighs to the chair. There was no escape. Valmar lowered the small cylinder onto Varus’s once again erect dick - he cursed himself mentally again - and fastened it. He could already feel a ring of pressure around the tip of his cock, the cold metal casing stinging his skin. The machine stirred silently to life with the touch of a few buttons and Valmar cackled lowly, smirking as moans ripped from Varus’ throat. The device rubbing his oversensitive cock up and down at an excruciatingly fast pace, causing a mix of pain and pleasure. His head rolled to the side as Varus does his best to glare at Valmar, snarling weakly, and meant to say something but it came out as a scream as the masturbation machine triggered his second orgasm. He could only watch the smooth liquid flow into the large cylinder, his face paling as the level of the fluid was much, much lower than the line marked in red, no doubt the intended amount of cum they wanted to milk from him._ _

__Kai lowly laughed. “I may have had part of my fill, but Valmar hasn't even gotten a little, you know. Maybe we'll give you a break in two hours time and see how much precious fluid we can milk from this disobedient Darkin, hmm? “_ _

__Varus could only scream as he experienced his third orgasm within minutes fron the last._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy comfort and aftercare; Varus takes it in the ass.

When Valmar and Kai re enter the dream field, Kai can’t help but feel just a little pitiful. Varus is slumped over the chair, the rope biting harsh welts into his skin. His head lolls over, exposing the bare skin of his neck glimmering amethyst with sweat; Varus’ knees tremble and he tiredly grunts as another load empties. And, holy spirit, Kai can’t actually believe that the container is actually nearly overflowing. He leaves Valmar to drink in the sorrowful sight while he scurries over, lithe fingers shaking as he undoes the clasp, pushing the machination away. Varus’ cock is red and unbelievably still swollen. “The hell, Varus? Just how much cum do Darkins have?” Valmar mutters, shaking his head at the full container. Varus mutely responds with a sniffle. Kai’s heart skips a beat, and he looks at Valmar worriedly. His Soullight echoes the expression, kneeling in front of Varus and gently cupping the Darkin’s pale face in his hands, taking in the pale color. 

“Varus?” A grunt, and Varus blinks. “Varus, are you okay?”

Glistening tears wet Valmar’s fingers and he jumps. The Darkin was crying. ‘Darkin’ and ‘crying’ were not words that he would usually put together but in this instance, regret blooms in his heart. He leans forward, noting the way Varus flinches when Valmar gets close to his cock. Valmar presses a tender kiss to Varus’ tear-kissed lips, Kai rubbing the Darkin’s tense shoulder muscles in an attempt to comfort him, and it works. Somewhat. More liquid crystals bubble over Varus’ dim eyes as he whimpered. 

“Shit, Varus, we’re sorry… We didn’t know this would happen, oh fuck Varus we’re so sorry. Please, stop crying, we love you.”

“ ‘At wasn’t ‘vious just now…” Varus mewls and wailed quietly. Kai barely makes the words out to be, ‘That wasn’t obvious just now.’ with a bit of effort. 

“I know, we’re so sorry. Please forgive us!”

Varus sniffles more, but accepts Valmar’s kiss as his tears are wiped away. Kai notes pitifully how the Darkin’s pointed ears tilt downwards, and he nibbles at them gently, flicking his tongue as Varus whines. As he kisses Varus’ ears tenderly, his hands start working at the rope around Varus’ arm that bound him tightly. Startled, Varus hisses and Kai jumps.

“ ‘on’t remove ‘em.”

“No Varus, you’re really hurt, you can’t go on!” Kai protests. He’s replied with a hiss. 

“ ‘m stronger than y’ humans.” 

“You’re in a really bad state right now, we’re not risking you, even if you’re a Darkin. You can’t even talk properly.” Varus bares his fangs, sharp and pointed, at the both of them. “Get this ‘ver with. ‘On’t drag this longer ‘an it has to b’, I’ll be ‘ine.” Having gained a little strength back, Varus’ skin glimmers with magic, and he blinks, eyes returning to his usual glow, and of course, his cock standing back up. Valmar and Kai collectively frown at him but he puts on the smirk he knows they hate, his strength returned to fuel his cocky attitude. “Now, Masters, what plans do you have for me?~”

“Varus, if you weren’t just recovering from limitless orgasms, I’d beat you to death.”

-

The Darkin raises an eyebrow as a plastic white ring is carefully pasted around his indigo nipple. He slumps against a supporting Kai, while Valmar gently twists his nipple before applying the little devices, which are once again hooked up to a small controller with a slider and a few buttons. “You sure you gonna be okay?” Varus rolls his eyes, then moans at the sensation. “If I didn’t think I was gonna be okay I would have murdered you already.” He huffs, then mewls again when Kai bites his ear, one of his less-known sensitive spots. Well, it’s quite obvious now with the way Kai smirks. “Say, Varus, why are your ears so sensitive?” Kai idly asks as he plays with the sleek curves of Varus’ ear, watching him squirm in his arms. Valmar hums in agreement, giggling as Varus turns red with embarrassment. “It’s nothing… I think my nerves are just more sensitive there.”

Valmar stands, effectively ending their conversation. He reaches for the sleek device, but look back hesitantly at Varus. The Darkin jerks his chin down with surety, and launches into a scream as his grip grows tight on Kai’s arms. He wheezes, trembling, recovering from the electric shock as best as he could. Still he nods, and the next shock send a shriek tearing into the air, leaving Valmar’s finger trembling over the button, and even Kai jolts at the current running through. Tears sparkle at the corners of Varus’ eyes, and Valmar kneels to whisper sweet nothings into his ears while massaging his head, gently comforting Varus. “Go on.” He rasps, and Valmar mutely presses the button again, sending Varus into another screaming fit. Turning the intensity slightly higher, his heart tugs as Varus howls wildly. The Darking falls forward, hands weakly grasping for Valmar. His grip trembles against Valmar’s tense arm, the Darkin’s skin brimming with heat and electricity. Leaning forward, Kai rubs his fingers down Varus’ muscled back, easing the tense muscles as Valmar comforts Varus by muttering apologies while he carefully removes the stickers, trying to create as little contact as possible; still he flinches.

As soon as Varus’ safety is accounted for, the humans launch into a screaming fit, shaking the dazed and stuttering Darkin viciously. “What the hell? You could have bloody died!” Even Kai is shaking his head. Varus slowly crawls up, positioning himself in front of Valmar, beckoning Kai to come over. Hesitantly he does, and from the mist produces a ball gag, landing into Varus’ hand. Whispering into Kai’s ear, the human’s expression morphs into one of horror, then confusion, and eventually fear, but he takes the gag anyway. “Wait, Heartlight, what are you - mmph!” Fastening the gag quickly over Valmar’s mouth, Kai offers an apologetic expression and a kiss as Valmar is left with incoherent screeching. Making quick work of Valmar’s pants, Varus tugs it down, with little resistance as he hears Kai unzip behind him. They’re not really pants anyways, more like figments of their imagination, but it’s nice to imagine something exquisite; forbidden. Varus flicks his tongue at the tip of Valmar’s dick, enjoying watching him squirm about, before blowing on it. “This is punishment for teasing me.” He mock snarls, then closes his lips around the head of the blonde’s cock, humming before plunging down, lips nearly burning from the friction, but it’s worth it because he enjoys the look of ecstasy on Valmar’s face, the lusty expression. But his joy is quickly over because he feels a slick finger prod at his butthole, launching him into a gasp at the sensation. The finger rubs around, sending waves of pleasure that transmit to Valmar; the humming sends much thrill racing in Valmar’s nerves. Using his teeth, Varus lightly digs his fangs in, enjoying the broken cry managing to come out even through the muzzle. His pale ivory hair slicks to his skin with the sweat from his effort, and he barely gets any warning other than an indulgent grunt before warm liquid empties into his mouth. Even Kai stops, aiding Valmar by clasping a hand over his mouth while Valmar undoes the gag. Varus violently shakes, eyes wide, clawing at Kai’s hands, but the grip doesn’t budge. Once it’ obvious Kai isn’t going to release him until he swallows Valmar’s cum - and that Valmar isn’t going to do anything about it, he swallows the bitter, thick liquid, wincing slightly but loving the scent of it. Valmar smells like heavy rosewood, something dark and heavy, while Kai smells like the sweet scent of flowers, light and dainty. Opening his mouth to show emptiness, Kai strokes his ears gently, humming. “Good boy.”

Valmar holds the ball gag up expectantly to his lips, Varus shakes his head, but yields at the glare that Valmar gives him, threatening to completely stop all this if he doesn’t comply, and Varus knows he’ll do it. Opening his mouth obediently, he takes the gag, even sucking at it, mewling as Valmar clasps it over his head. He enjoys the feel of the cold material against his tongue, and it shows because Kai smirks. Suddenly, the intruding finger makes himself known again, together with another finger, reaching in and out of his ass, performing a scissoring motion that sends Varus moaning muffledly. Another finger is added, pumping and stretching, and Varus _loves it _, but he hates that it doesn’t quite reach his sweet spot. Next thing he knows, he’s being lifted and turned around by firm hands. Placed on his back, he can’t help but feel vulnerable with his belly facing upwards. Valmar knows, and presses their lips together, tenderly kissing him while his legs are spread apart. Then, he can’t help but choke out a cry when his ass slowly spreads from the invasion of Kai’s cock. The head is already huge, holy spirit, and he moans, the nerves around his rim crying. Tears glimmer at the corners of his glowing eyes, the light dimming a little, Valmar soothingly kissing the tears away. The liquid is tangy on his tongue, salty, and his tongue presses gently against the Darkin’s soft skin as the demon moans, submissive at their touches. Without even looking, Valmar can tell Kai pushed in more, judging from the noises that float from Varus’ lips; a beautiful harmony of moans punctuated by inhaling gasps. A few more pushes and vulgar mutters from Varus, Kai is in, and respectfully gives Varus time to adjust to his size. Valmar removes the gag, so Kai can be informed when it was safe to move.__

__“Oh, fuck, Kai, why are you so big, fuck,” Varus pants. Kai only grins, teasingly grinding his hips against Varus’ butt, enjoying the cry of pain from the disobedient Darkin. “Fuck you, oh god…”_ _

__Quite a few long moments pass._ _

__“Move.” Varus whispers._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“I said move.” He says, a little louder._ _

__“I can’t hear you.” Varus grits his teeth._ _

__“Fucking move already, you asshole!”_ _

__“That’s some bold words to say to someone who could just pull out and leave you hanging,” Kai mock scolds, but moves anyways, eliciting a hiss of pleasure and pain from the violet-skinned man below, his fingers grasping at Kai’s wrists. Varus makes a move to insult him, but Valmar slips the ball gag on, wagging his finger in Varus’ face, enjoying the look of fury that turns to pleasure as Kai thrusts. The dark-haired human begins slow, enjoying the sounds, then starts moving faster. As if on command, Varus’ voice goes a notch higher, making delicious little squeals. Then he moans, a sound unlike before, and Kai stops. Varus’ eyes widen, hand flying to his mouth to claw at the gag. “What was that?” Varus’ wide eyes show that he has no clue either. Kai thrusts again, and an exceptional pleasure shoots through Varus’ spine, pulsing in his nerves, and gods above, he loved it. Tugging at Kai’s wrists, he jerks his hips, trying to reach that high again. Kai does it for him, and the otherworldly sensation pounds him down to the ground._ _

__“Kai, I think you just -”_ _

__“- Hit his sweet spot.” Kai finishes Valmar’s sentence, and thrusts again, ripping a shriek from Varus’ throat as the last push sends him flying over the edge, white cum squirting from his cock and spraying all over his belly. In a few more thrusts, Kai cums, too, hot semen filling Varus’ insides._ _

__-_ _

__“So Varus, aren't you supposed to be a Darkin?”_ _

__“What's that got to do with anything?”_ _

__“I thought Darkins were supposed to have better stamina.”_ _

__Varus sulks, sitting in Valmar’s lap and being given tender aftercare in the form of soothing kisses to calm the sulking Darkin. He's really like a child, Kai thinks, and laughs to himself._ _

__“It's not like you can put all the fault on me. You already riled me up so much prior to… That.” Varus blushes. Kai senses some ground to play with._ _

__“That?”_ _

__Varus scoffs and nuzzles his face into Valmar’s chest, his hot skin burning with embarrassment. “I'm not going to say it.”_ _

__“Why not? Is it because your first time was with a lowly human?_ _

__“This isn't my first time, idiot.” Varus knows Kai can sense the lie and is giving him the benefit of the doubt, but he wants to take it all back when he feels pain sprouting from his shoulder and finds that Valmar has bitten him, marking his pale lilac skin, when he sees the glint in Kai's eye and knows he’s in for an experience._ _

__“Then if we can't be the first, we'll be the best.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little drabble. The last chapter will be out soon, but probably after I finish some drafts. I want to write it but I need to finish my other stuffs. Sorry.


End file.
